Photovoltaic Solar Cells require testing to performance specifications. This testing takes place in a solar simulator—where lights, typically pulsed, shine upon the Photovoltaic (PV) device and the electrical response to the light is characterized.
Most solar simulators are designed to measure flat PV devices. Additionally, these prior art simulators can only measure devices that are on the order at most of 4 feet by 8 feet or smaller. As PV devices grow in size the measurement is problematic for several reasons. For example, a key consideration of Solar Simulators is uniformity of illumination. ASTM E-927 requires that the radiance non-uniformity not exceed +/−2%. In the prior art, flat solar simulator systems have achieved this requirement. However, obtainment of that stringent non-uniformity criteria on a large flat table simulator is technically challenging and in addition very expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for a Solar Simulator which can measure flexible PV devices of any length.